


More productive ways

by kylorenismysnugglebun



Category: Ben Solo smut, Ben Solo x Reader - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren X Reader - Fandom, Kylo Ren smut - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenismysnugglebun/pseuds/kylorenismysnugglebun
Summary: "You need to get your anger out in more productive ways"





	

Kylo Ren’s temper was the only thing he couldn’t control. He was brutal and downright terrifying when he was angry, and often would destroy control panel after control panel, leaving you to clean up after him. “Commander Ren has ruined another control panel, and you are needed for repairs” A stormtrooper said, walking into the room, his weapon tucked neatly under his arm. You groaned, looking at the white mask. “How bad is it?” You asked, jumping down from your bunk, running your fingers through your hair, walking along side the stormtrooper. “It’s pretty bad, he was really pissed off” Rolling your eyes you continued down the hallway. “What happened this time?” You asked, grabbing your tools from the shelf and making your way into the hallway, greeted by three stormtroopers stationed at your door. Hooking your tools on your waistline, you looked over at the stormtrooper. “Prisoner escaped”

Entering Kylo’s room without knocking, he was sat on the edge of his bed, breathing heavily, mask still on, without looking at him you made your way to the busted up control panel, tsking softly as you got down on your knees to see the damage. “You really need to work on getting you anger out in different, more productive ways” you mumbled, slipping a tool from your belt to start to unscrew a bolt. “You weren’t spoken to, so I don’t understand why you spoke” He grumbled from his spot, standing up, and taking off his helmet, the air hissing softly as he threw it across the room, hitting the panel beside you, rolling your eyes, looking back at him, you leant on your hands, continuing to unscrew the bolt.

You hadn’t notice Kylo move across the room to behind you, that was, until he ran his hand along your ass, digging his fingers roughly into your clothed flesh, causing you to let out a loud whine. “Kylo, I have work to do” You warned, trying to swat his hand away. “You said, I need to let my anger out in more… productive ways” Sarcasm dripping off of his words. You rolled your eyes, continuing to work, he slid his hands up to grip your hips, flipping you over and digging his fingers into your now exposed hipbones. Hovering over you, he watched you, waiting for your protest. “I mean.. I did say that..” You hummed, looking up at him, licking your bottom lip, you slid your hands up his shoulders and dug your fingers into his shoulder blades. He growled softly, grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head. “Ah, ah, ah kitten, no touching, this is my time”

In a second he was on you, mouthing at your neck, biting down hard and sucking even harder, causing you to whine and arch your back to press your body up against his, whimpering again as he sucked and nibbled on your pulse point “Stars… K-Kylo” you whined, he growled, moving his lips to your ear. “Did I say you could speak little one?” he asked, you bit down on your lip, shaking your head. He smirked lightly, giving a soft praise as he stood up, grabbing you by your waist, tugging you up and pinning you against the panel where his helmet had hit. “You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, and speak when spoken to” he growled again, sliding his hand down your body, cupping your clothed sex through the tight pants of your uniform; causing you to whine.

He slid his hand back up, ridding you over your shirt, pressing more kisses along your neck, opening his lips against your skin, biting down on the pale flesh, sucking dark bruises along the valley of your chest, each time getting lower, causing you to roll your hips up against his, wanting more. Letting go of you, he stepped back, getting rid of most of his clothing, leaving him in only his pants and undergarments, his cock straining against the fabric of his tight pants. Biting down on your bottom lip, you watched him, he smirked lightly, moving back to admire his work, growling again he pushed you down on your knees, causing you to yelp as you feel the silver hit your knees, causing slight pain. “Well, c’mon kitten, show daddy you know what to do”

Blushing softly, you slid your hands up his larger, powerful thighs, digging your fingers into his clothed flesh, feeling him breathe out slowly, you slid your hands up higher to undo his pants, sliding them down his legs, letting out a soft whimper, you leant up on your knees, sticking your tongue out to run it along his clothed member that felt warm under your tongue. “Get on with it, slut” He growled, looking up at him, you pushed down his undergarments, letting his cock spring free, causing your mouth to water, leaning your head up, you pressed soft kisses along the shaft of his cock, and left one on the tip of his cock, now leaking with precum.

Humming softly you wrapped your lips around his cock, sucking on the tip lightly, dragging your tongue along his slit, causing him to his and tangle his fingers through your hair, tugging on it lightly, looking up at him, pushing your head down slowly, slowly taking his cock into your mouth, causing him to groan loudly, hollowing your cheeks you began to suck, slowly bobbing your head, sucking harder as you went, letting your jaw relax, you slid his cock down your throat, hearing his breath hitch, you looked up at him, moaning against his shaft, causing his hips to buckle, gagging loudly, he groaned again. “Choke on daddy’s cock baby” he growled, slowly thrusting his hips up to start fucking your throat, gagging over and over again, your eyes brimmed with tears, your lungs aching for hair, he pulled back slightly, letting you breath, saliva running down your chin, you watched him, pushing yourself back onto his cock, swallowing him down, hollowed your cheeks tightly, sucking harder. Causing him to shudder as he pressed his hand against the wall behind you.

After a while, your jaw began to feel numb, and your chest had been soaking from your own saliva, he grunted and watched you, fucking your throat with no remorse, getting his anger out in bruising up your throat and tugging on your hair tightly. You felt him twitch inside your mouth, sucking harder on his cock, wanting his cum to leak down your throat and your chest. “Daddy’s gonna cum baby, fuck keep going” He growled, you happily kept going, sucking harder and harder on his cock until he became undone, shooting his seed down your throat and along the sides of your mouth, he continues to thrust his hips and fuck his cum down your throat, causing his seed to drip down your chest, whimpering loudly as you swallowed, he pulled away, out of breathe himself. “Good girl, now what that productive enough for you?” You nodded, unable to speak due to pain in your throat. “Good” He mumbled, dressing himself, picking up his helmet and leaving the room, leaving you there to continue your work.


End file.
